THE CAPTURE
by kjay1
Summary: Jon castaway and his quarrymen capture's Demona. Should the Gargoyles save her or is it a trap?


**CAPTURE**

**NOTE:I going to make this short and to the point. The animated T.V. show, "GARGOYLES" belongs to Disney and Buena Vista, and doesn't belong to me in any way, yadda, yadda, yadda...**

"The hunt is not over"

  
-Jon Castaway from "Hunter's Moon part 3" 

Demona was gliding around downtown Manhattan. It was a cold, cloudy, and windy early Apirl night. But Demona went anyway. She needed to clear her thoughts. Demona was tired of Goliath spoiling all her plans. What's worse is was that Goliath took her daughter away and corrupted her mind to get along with the humans. 

This just wasn't Demona's night. 

Demona's thoughts were quickly muffled, when suddenly she felt a shock go through her body, causing her to fall out of the sky. 

Demona quickly grabbed on to the ledge of a building as she fell. She looked down. 

Quarrymen! 

There was about seven of them, all holding those big, large electrical sledge hammers. One of them was holding a large lazer gun. It was the lazer gun that shocked Demona. 

"Get her!!" Shouted the masked Quarryman that was holding the lazer gun. "But don't kill her! The boss wants her ALIVE!!" 

Demona's eyes beamed in their trademark red color. 

"How DARE you attack me human!!" Demona roared as she dived down on the Quarrymen. She'll teach THEM a lesson about trying to catch her... 

********

"Was that Demona I just saw?" Said Broadway as he and Brooklyn were gliding around on patrol. 

"Demona?!!" Brooklyn spat out with hatred. He obviously was still mad at Demona for the time she tricked him into trying to betray Goliath. 

"She might be up to something." Said Broadway imatating a detective movie. 

"Yeah, let's follow her." Brooklyn said. "I want to teach her a thing or-" 

"No!" Said Broadway interrupting. "We don't attack her. We'll just follow her to see where she-" 

At that moment, Broadway stoped when he saw a lazer flash hit Demona, and she fell from the sky. Broadway looked and he saw Quarrymen on the ground, ready to attack. 

"Quarrymen!" Shouted Broadway pointing. "They are attacking Demona!" 

"Good." Said Brooklyn landing on a nearby rooftop. "Maybe they'll teach her a lesson." 

Broadway hoped that Brooklyn was being sarcastic. 

"What?!" Broadway said landing next to Brooklyn. "We have to help her!! She's a fellow Gargoyle no matter how evil she is!" 

Brooklyn just stood there and crossed his arms. 

"Fine!" Said Broadway as he took off from the roof, and went to try and save Demona. 

Chantè and Matt was at a red light 10 blocks away. Then suddenly, a black van sped by the red light. 

"You're not going to do anything about that?" Said Matt, pointing to the speeding van. 

"Oh come on Matt!!" Said Chantè, complaining. "We're detectives, not on the beat Cops!" 

"We're Cops just the same." Matt pointed out. 

Chanté was about to say something esle, but then the black van almosted hit an old lady with a walker, who was trying to cross the street. 

"Okay, THAT'S IT!! You crossed the line pal!!" Chantè shouted, as she put her siren on the dashboard of her jeep, and sped off. 

"Whoa!!" Matt yelled, as the sudden acceleration knocked him back against the seat. 

Demona dived down and was attacking the Quarrymen. So far she took out two of them, knocking their heads against a wall. But the other five were on to her, swinging their electric hammers. Demona ducked,swung, and slashed. 

Normally, humans were no match for her. 

But not five humans with killer electrical sledge hammers. 

Demona was distracted with the five remaining Quarrymen, when one of the Quarrymen she knocked out got up, and picked up his hammer. A faint crackle of electricity was heard as the Quarryman held the hammer above his head, ready to bring it down on Demona. 

Demona turned around a little bit too late. 

A loud roar was heard, and a large shadow swooped down over-head. 

A aqua green clawed hand grabbed the Quarryman's hammer in mid-blow. 

"Broadway?" Demona said surpised. 

Broadway then threw the Quarryman into the brick wall of a building. 

"Thanks." Demona said dryly. 

Then a black van pulled up backwards into the alley. Three Quarrymen jumped out the back, and two from the front. Before either Broadway or Demona could react, one of the Quarrymen from the van shot Demona with a tranquilizer dart. 

"AHHGGG!!" Demona roared in pain. 

Before Broadway could do anything, the three Quarrymen from the truck tackled him, while the other two dragged Demona in the van, who was kicking, hissing, and screaming. It wasn't long before she fell silent, as the tranquilizer over came her. 

Then Brooklyn swooped down on the scene, roaring with eyes glowing. 

"Leave him alone!!" Brooklyn roared, as he attacked the Quarrymen that was on Broadway. 

"I'm sorry I didn't come to help." Said Brooklyn, helping Broadway off the floor. 

"It's okay, don't mention it." Broadway said. "But we have to hurry if we want to save Demona! They are getting away!" 

The remaining Quarrymen decided that they had enough. 

"We got what we came for, let's go!!" Shouted one of the Quarrymen from the van. 

The rest of the Quarrymen that wasn't knocked out silly, ran in the van. Broadway and Brooklyn tried to go after them, but it was too late. The van sped off. 

"Great, NOW what do we do?" Said Broadway, as he watched the van speed off into the distance. 

"Die, you bat-freak!!" Shouted one of the Quarrymen that managed to get back up. He charged at Brooklyn and Broadway. Brooklyn just moved out the way, and tripped the Quarryman with his tail. The Quarryman fell to the ground with a thud. 

Then a set of headlights flashed down the alley. 

"THIS IS THE POLICE, COME OUT WITH YOU'RE HANDS UP!!" 

The Quarryman got up and ran. But he didn't get far. 

"Ow!! Let me go!!" The Quarryman shouted. 

"I said, STAY DOWN!!" Chantè's voice replyed. 

Then a tall red-headed man, steped out of the shadows and walked up to Brooklyn and Broadway. 

"You guys okay?" Matt asked. 

"Yeah, we're just peachy." Brooklyn said. 

"We took out three Quarrymen over there." Said Broadway, pointing to the unconscious Quarrymen in the corner. "They took Demona." 

"In a black van?" Matt asked. 

"Yeah." Broadway replyed. 

"Okay. I don't know if we'll be able to find it or not because it had no plates. But it was heading south." Matt said. 

"Yo, partner, what's the hold up?" Chantè said im the background. 

"You guys better get out of here before my partner see's you. I'll tell you if I find anything about that van." 

"Okay, thanks Matt." Said Brooklyn climbing up the wall with Broaway following. 

"I just caught this slime ball." Said Chanté walking up to Matt, while holding on to the handcuffed Quarryman. 

"I think we'll need back-up to get the rest of them." Said Matt, pointing to the rest of the unconscious Quarrymen. 

"I'll watch them partner, you go back to the jeep and call for back-up." Chantè said. Matt went to the jeep. 

"You can't arrest us, we've done nothing wrong!!" The Quarryman shouted. 

"Oh really?!" Said Chantè narrowing her eyes at the Quarryman. "How about running a red light, a attempted hit and run, having an illegal weapon, and finally RESISTING ARREST!!!" 

Chantè then pulled the mask off the Quarryman's head. 

"You're nothing without this!!!" Shouted Chantè, waving the mask infront of the Quarryman's face. "We'll just keep this for evidence!!" 

Then the Quarryman shouted a five letter word, at Chantè. 

"May I remain you that, you also have the right to remain silent?" Chantè said smugly. 

**

****

**

"So that's the story Goliath." 

Brooklyn just finished telling Goliath, and the rest of the clan, the story of his little run-in with the Quarrymen. They were all standing in the courtyard of the castle. 

"Father, we have to save my mother!" Said Angela, grabbing on to Goliath's arm. "We can't let them get away with this!" 

"How do we know that this is not some trick of her's?" Brooklyn said protesting. 

"Aye, if 'dis is ay trick, why is Demona workin' for the Quarrymen? After all, Jon Canmore is the one who formed the Quarrymen in dee first place." Hudson said in his Scottish accent. 

"I think this is for real." Said Broadway looking at Angela. "After all, they did send half a dozen people after Demona, and they did drug her." 

"Okay, Okay." Said Brooklyn, holding up his hands. "If the Quarrymen did do it, the question is now WHY did they do it?" 

It's a trap to lure us out into the open. They know that we would come after her, and when we will, they would try to catch us." Lexington said. 

Finally, Goliath spoke. 

If this is a trap, we must try and save Demona. She is a Gargoyle, and she is Angela's mother. And the Quarrymen are our common. foes." 

Just then, Elisa entered. 

"I'm glad I caught you guys before sunraise." Said Elisa, walking up to them. "Matt filled me in on the info." 

"Did he find out where they are hiding Demona?" Angela asked. 

"Not yet. Matt and his partner are intergating the four Quarrymen right now." Elisa replyed. "Matt will tell me when he has any new leads." 

"Thanks Elisa." Said Angela hugging her. 

"We can't do anything right now, because it's nearly sunraise." Goliath said. "We'll wait til then." 

********

Demona woke up with a pounding headache, and everything was fuzzy, and out of focus. As her vision cleared, Demona saw that she was in a cage, in a dimly lit room, with ugly red brick walls. 

"I see that you are awake Demon!" Said a hard, cruel, Scottish accented voice. 

Demona tured around hissing, and with eyes glowing crimson. 

"Castaway!!" Demona hissed. "You and you're blasted Quarrymen!! You're too much of a coward to come after me yourself!!" 

Jon Castaway laughed a evil laugh. 

"What do you want from me!!" Demona shouted. 

"What do you think I want? I want to destroy you, and you're blasted kind!" Castaway shouted. "And when I catch them, I will personally destroy you're evil spawn!!!" 

"Leave my daughter out of this!!" Demona roared, charging at the bars of the cage. Then she stoped right before grabing the bars, realizing that they could be electricified. 

"Hah! Not as dumb as you look Demon!" Castaway said laughing. 

"Leave her out of this!!!" Demona shouted again. 

"I'll do as I like!" Castaway said, smugly. "Goliath and his Gargoyles will come after you, and when they do, I'll have them!!" 

"Save you're breath! They won't come!!" Demona hissed. 

"If I know Goliath well enough, they will come after you because, 'It's the Gargoyle way!'" Castaway hissed with sacastism. "And when they come, it will be the END! You are helpless to stop me!!" 

"Let me out this cage, and I'll show you how helpless I am." Said Demona darkly, and eyes glowing. 

Then Demona felt a agonizing pain. She was starting to turn human. Demona cursed Puck silently. This was one of those times she didn't want to turn to a weak, and puny human. 

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Castaway laughed, as he saw the transformation. "I see that you are in no postion to argue." Then he left the room. Demona started to scream in rage. 

**

****

**

"Listen. I can make this real easy for you, or I can make this hard." 

Chantè was in the intergation room with Matt, and one of the four Quarrymen. Matt had just finished playing "Good cop", trying to get info on the where abouts of the van that carried Demona. So far he had gotten nothing out of the man. So that's when Chantè came in, playing her part as "Bad cop". 

"Just tell us what was in that van, and where it was going." Chanté said, as she stared at the unmasked Quarryman, who had salt-and-pepper black hair, and looked a little bit too old to be hunting Gargoyles. 

"I don't know anything." The man said. 

Chantè sighed. 

"You were there. We have proof that you were there." 

"We done nothing wrong! It's the Gargoyles! They need to be stopped! You can't keep me in here! I want my lawyer!!" 

Matt walked to Chanté, and pulled her to the side. 

"We can't really keep him you know." Matt whispered to Chantè. "We can only convict him for damaging property, and disturbing the peace. Which means he can only stay here for 1 to 2 days the most." 

"I know." Chantè whispered back. "But don't worry, when I DONE with him, he'll beg me to let him talk." 

Chantè then walked back towards the man. She started to pace back and forth, with her hands behind her back. 

"You are right. We can't really keep you here. Two days is the most we can do. But I can make those two days a living hell. Maybe two days at RIKERS ISLAND, will make you talk. Riker's Island is not a good place for a old guy like you." 

Then Chantè started to talk about all the bad things that happen to people in prison. The Quarryman started to sweat. 

"So." Chantè said when she was finshed. "Do you wanna talk?" 

The old Quarryman just looked at Chanté, and stared nervously, but didn't say a thing. Chantè stared at the man, narrowed her eyes, and made a low growl in her throat. Then she charged over to the table, and grabed the Quarryman by the collar of his shirt. 

"I'M TIRED OF PLAYIN' GAMES!!" Chantè shouted, as she shook the man. "YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU CAN TRASH THE CITY LOOKIN' FOR GARGOYLES, BUT YOU CAN'T!! TELL ME WHERE THAT DAME TRUCK IS OR, I'LL..." 

Then Chantè stopped. 

"What's that smell?" She asked the man, who was shaking like jello. 

"I-I just wet my pants." The Quarryman said with total fear. 

"Now we're getting somewhere." Said Chantè, releasing the man from her iron grip. 

**

****

**

That following night, the Gargoyles woke up from their stone sleep, making stone fragments shatter away from their skin. They started to roar, with eyes glowing red or white respectively. 

The Gargoyles jumped from their perches, and wasn't surpised to see Elisa Maza, and Matt Bluestone standing there, waiting for them. 

"Hi Elisa! Hi Matt!" Said Brooklyn waving to them. 

"Did you find any infomation, on the where abouts of Demona?" Goliath asked. 

"Yeah, as a matter of fact." Matt said. "After literally scaring the pee out of one of the Quarrymen, my new partner Chantè got him to spill the beans." 

Everyone was quiet for several seconds. Then everyone started laughing. 

"Okay." Elisa said, still laughing. "The van is parked infront of a brown storage building on 10th avenue, and 19th street. If the van is there then Demona must be inside that building." 

Then Goliath started to yap out orders. 

"Hudson and Bronx, will stay here and protect the castle, while the rest of you come with me." 

Bronx whined unhappily when Goliath said that. 

"Don't worry boy." Said Hudson, patting Bronx on the head. "We'll get ta go next time." 

"Wear the radio transmitter, so we can remain in contact with each other." Elisa told Goliath. 

"And when you guys are finished bustin' heads in there, tell us, and the Task force and I will come in, and clean up the garbage." Matt said, smiling. 

"So now that we have the plan, let's go!!" Said Brooklyn with excitment, as he jumped off the castle. The other Gargoyles started to follow. 

"Be careful you guys." Whispered Elisa under her breath, as she watched them leave. 

********

"Let me go, Castaway!!" Demona roared, and hissed through the bars, with eyes glowing red. 

Demona was obviously fully gargoyle again, with fangs bared, eyes beaming, and wings flaring in anger. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Said Castaway, waving a finger back and forth. "Temper, temper. Flattery gets you nowhere." 

Demona just glared at Castaway. "If you touch my daughter, I'll make sure you die a painful, agonizing, death!!" She growled. 

Jon Castaway was about to say something esle, but he was interrupted, when a masked Quarryman came running in the room. 

"The Gargoyles are here Sir!!" The Quarryman said gasping. 

"When was this?" Castaway asked. 

"15 minutes ago." 

"What??!!!" Castaway shouted. "Why didn't anybody tell me???!!!" 

"Because everybody was busy fighting the Gargoyles sir. I had a hard time escaping them just to tell you!" The Quarryman responded. then he left. 

Castaway then pressed a button on the wall, and a small door opened in the wall, exposing a T.V. screen. The screen turnt on, showing a picture of Goliath slaming two Quarrymen's heads together. In the background, Brooklyn and Broadawy each threw a Quarryman at a group of other Quarrymen that were charging at them. The picture changed again, showing Lexington dodging out the way of a hammer blow of a Quarryman, and then kicking him flat out on his back. 

The screen flashed through different parts of the building, showing Quarrymen laying on the ground knocked out. 

Castaway narrowed his eyebrows, and bared his teeth. He was not happy about how his plan was turning out. 

"What's wrong Castaway?" Said Demona darkly. "You just finding out that Gargoyles aren't as easy to kill as you hoped?" Demona then crossed her arms. 

"You think this is over Demon?!!" Castaway shouted. "I still have YOU!! I'm going to finish you, and get my revenge!!" 

Castaway then pressed another button on the wall, opening another secert compartment, that was holding a large lazer gun. Castaway grabbed it, aimed it at Demona, and fired it. 

At full power. 

Demona roared and yelled in pain, as the lazer blast hit her. Demona then fell over limp, with smoke coming up from her body. 

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Castaway laughed, as he left the room. "Revenge is finally mine!" 

********

"Did you hear that Goliath?" Said Broadawy, as he punched a Quarryman unconscious. 

"Yes I did." Goliath said. "It sounded like Demona. I must investagate. You four stay here to deal with the rest of the Quarrymen, while I go look for Demona." After that, Goliath was gone, running down the hallway on all fours. 

Five minutes after Demona got shot, she woke up healed. It's a good thing that Castaway didn't know about the spell the Weird Sisters put on her. The only person that can kill Demona is Macbeth. 

Demona looked up at the screen on the wall. She saw Angela fighting two Quarrymen. Angela took out the first one, but the second one was a little bit smarter. He tripped Angela, and while Angela was down, he tried to hit her with the hammer. 

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Demona roared in horror. 

Demona no longer cared of the bars were electricified. She grabbed the bars and pulled with all her strength, as the electricity went through her body. It was long before Demona fell to the ground. Weakly, Demona lifted her head and saw Angela on the screen, still alive. The Quarryman that tried to take her out was on the floor, knocked out. 

Goliath then broke into the room. 

"Demona! Are you alright?" Goliath asked, as he went towards the cage. 

"I'm okay." Said Demona weakly. "Castaway got away...tried to kill me...Don't touch...the bars they are electricifed..." 

Then Demona passed out. 

Goliath then picked up the lazer gun Castaway left behind, and threw it at the electricified bars. The bars lit up with electricity, and finally shorted out. Goliath then ripped the bars open, and picked up Demona from the cage, and left the room. 

By the time Goliath got to the main room with the others, Demona woke up. She quickly jumped out of Goliath's arms like he was a disease that she didn't want to catch. She was more concerned about Angela than anything esle. 

"Are you alright?" Demona and Angela said to each other at the same time. 

"Mother, I'm gald that you're allright." Angela said hugging Demona. 

After their short hug, Demona shouted. 

"That blasted human Castaway got away!" Then Demona pointed to a unconscious Quarryman. "See how evil humans are Angela?! Even though you protect them, they still hunt you down like animals!" 

"Mother!" Angela said in shock. "Let's not start THAT again! We came here to save you,and not to argue and fight!" 

Demona didn't say anything esle. She just glared at the other Gargoyles, and stormed out of the building. 

"Didn't even say 'Thank you'." Said Brooklyn as he watched Demona escape out a window. 

"That's gratitude for you." Said Broaday. 

Then Elisa can on Goliath's radio transmitter. 

*CRACKLE*"Um guys, if you found Demona, now it's a good to leave 'cause Matt's partner is bringing the Task force here!"*CRACKLE**CLICK* 

*CRACKLE*"Allright Elisa, we're leaving now."*CLICK* Said Goliath talking into the radio. 

Then the Gargoyles left, leaving the unconscious Quarrymen to the Police. 

********

After Matt, Chantè, and the rest of the Gargoyles Task Force came to arrest the Quarrymen, the WVRN news team came on the scene to do the cover story. 

The people of New York weren't the only ones watching. 

Somewhere in a darken room, a T.V. was on with the news story of the arrest. 

"This is news anchor Travis Marshall, from the WVRN news. We are live at the abandoned storage building on 10th Avenue and 19th street, where the Gargoyles Task Force Unit, Lead by Matt Bluestone and Chantè Hall, arrested 20 Quarrymen. Also, weapons, and other illegal items were found, and taken in for evidence." 

Travis, then went up to Chantè with the microphone. 

"Ms. Hall, is it true that Jon Castaway, the founder and ringleader of the Quarrymen escaped, and is still out there?" 

"Yeah, he got away." Said Chante angerily. "But we will find him sooner or later!! Castaway and his 'Group' are trashing the city, and are distrubing the peace trying to hunt down these 'Gargoyles'!!" 

"And speaking of Gargoyles..." Said Travis walking up to Matt, who was helping some cops put a protesting Quarryman in the Police truck. "Are you any colser to catching them?" 

Matt turned around quickly. 

"No comment." Matt said acidly. 

"Well," Said Travis, turning back around towards the camera. "You heard it here first folks. The Quarrymen just been arrested. This is Travis Marshall signing o-" 

Then a pink, black clawed hand, slashed at the T.V., causing it to hit the ground into a hundred peices. A pair of red eyes beamed through the darkened room. 

"Chan...tè..." A voice growled out in hatred. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
